Rental securable devices, such as lockers at amusement parks and ski slopes, were historically coin operated. A couple of problems have traditionally existed with coin operated lockers, including people not having quarters and people simply using the lockers without paying for them as a result of coin operated lockers having to be unlocked before coins are deposited and a key being removed from the locker.
More recently, for efficiency and informational purposes, banks of securable devices or locker systems rentable via a kiosk were developed. As understood in the art, these locker systems provide for one or more centrally configured kiosks to enable a user to interface with a single or multiple points to pay for and rent a securable device or locker. In renting a locker through such a conventional kiosk, a user submits a personal identification number (PIN) and the kiosk assigns a locker for the user and communicates the submitted PIN to the assigned locker, thereby enabling only that user to have access to that assigned locker. The user also sets the rental time for that locker at the kiosk.